


To Remain Blissfully Ignorant

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Detective, Dont fall in love with who youre investigating challenge, Emotional Manipulation, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Blood, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Police, William Afton and Dave Miller and Purple Guy are the Same Person, idiot in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: investigating a murder case where the cop is working along side the murderer? not original but damn is it fun.. Aka williams an asshole and scott just wants to do his job





	1. Show me around?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if ya like it maybe tell me? So ill know whether i should continue it or not

"My names Scott," the young detective dropped a satchell on the old metal desk, "they've sent me to investigate this place." He looked around the old room lazily before turning his eye to the boss. 

William had been enjoying the quiet time in his office, sketching up another design, when the young lad walked in. He'd specifically told them he didn't want any cops in his restaurants and when they insisted he countered hed wanted someone who'd fit into the adult crowd. 

This kid was 5'7" and had the most baby baby face he'd ever seen.

"Earth to.. Uhh.." His voice died out looking across the desk for any name tag or plaques but he found none. "Mr. Afton." William muttered robotically. "Call me Afton or any respective form of that."

Scott laughed softly. "Respectful, your what some manager of a crappy business joint?" 

William forced himself to breath and remember the kid was just that, a kid. Well not a kid he wanted to kill young but young nonetheless. He might end up wanting to kill him too, thinking about it. "Actually I own the company, co-own it, I came to this building seeing as a little weasels been swiping children. Isn't that why you're here?"

He gave a sort of of shaky smiley to the boss and came to a simple conclusion. He'd fucked up, at least a little. "I'm sorry, Mr. Afton I really didn't know.. In my defense, you certainly don't look like you own it.." Oversized button ups tucked into black jeans, instead of khakis, and the guy had been drawing when he entered. 

Looking closer at the image he could see it was a new variant of the animatronics, 'rock star' it read in big bold letters. Foxys model had a small bird and Scott forced himself not to grin. "Those designs are amazing, especially the foxy one! Though I suppose im biased.."

William just looked at the cop before chuckling. "Lucky for you I enjoy the flattery." He flipped through the papers. "Its a model i need to go over, this design would work though. Bird may pose some challenges for him but the sport always finds a way." Slamming the book shut he tossed it on the desk along with an ID badge.

"I asked for someone older. I suppose they figured I would truly care and sent me a detective still wet behind the ears." Scott wasn't quite sure what to do or say really. He hadn't chosen to be assigned the issues nor did he really want to ruin the magic of the pizzerias for himself but he had a job to do.

The awkwardness quickly flooding the room was broken when William decided to stand up. He was two or three inches shorter than Scott, enough to make him stand up straight out of sheer spite. "So I suppose I should show you through the building? At Least to the stars of the show. Right?"

"Yeah that's a good idea.. This location has a foxy, doesn't it?" He looked hopefully on as he followed down a grimey hall. "Yes of course, it has a primary gang along side a puppet and balloon boy model. There's an old spring lock suit deactivated and dreary in the back." 

Scott couldn't help but feel giddy. Foxy was always his favorite but he was still worried that the statement of 'never meet your idols' would hold true. "There's been six disappearances and seven robots operate here, do you suppose that could have anything to do with it?" The question was neither thought out nor edited it just popped out. 

William stopped walking and turned to face the, quite frankly concerned, detective. Scott clenched his small notepad hard and crumbled some of the paper. "I cant say its impossible however that question proves you weren't listening what did I say about the spring bonnie suit?" Looking to his notes he sighed, "its deactivated, whatever that means." William smiled a cheshire grin and tapped Scott on the nose.

"Lovely darling now ask another stupid question youll be siting in the puppets gift box." He took off walking down the hall again leaving scott to question what the hell just happened. When he snapped out of his confusion he yelled ahead, "Fine keep your secrets!"

The mother and son passing him down the halls stare was enough to send Scott sprinting down the hall to William. Said boss was standing before a prize counter covered in balloons of every colour along with a multitude of plushies and candy bars. A short animatronic stood near the counter with a hand full of balloons floating above him. A day worker was handing it more helium balloons.

"Prize counter, children use Faz Coins to purchase things from candy and chips up to the plushes and props you see above. That right there," he gestured to the robot, "is balloon boy." It let out a 'hi' at its name. William left the room as quick as he'd spoken and didn't acknowledge the guy behind the counter. 

Scott followed him trying to keep up with the information direction all while trying to ignore all the health code violations that should come with the in reach robot. The kids running up and down the halls paid him no attention but he still felt like he was being watched. 

The rooms echoed all of the children's screaming and yelling as well as the music that played from the speakers. William stopped at the bathroom entrances. 

"I'm not taking you in there, there's kids here, but here's the bathrooms. The halls are covered in childrens art work we didn't just skip out on decor by the way." They kept walking down and passed the entrance to the building and entered what was brightly labeled as pirates cove. 

The oversized sliding door was locked and the room was empty, quiet, a stark contrast to the rooms outside. No robots inhabited the room and the table decor was nowhere to be found. The stage curtains were folded and set on stage.

"A small accident on stage prompted my employees to clean the curtains. Unfortunately that meant closing this room off while they were cleaned and until they rehung the curtains." Scott was disappointed, at least a little, he did want to see the animatronic. He guessed the disappointment showed because William laughed and patted him on the back.

"It'd be a pointless loss of revenue to take the old fox down completely. We simply moved him to the main stage with the rest of his crew. He's not doing too much just 'dancing' a little but he's still up and out." 

A small smile formed on Scott's face, his entire mood shifted up at the idea of Foxy on stage. It was always sad that he performed alone, hd wished Bonnie or some character performed with him. 

Foxy himself just seemed lonely, giving off an entirely different aura then the trio of robots did.

He felt childish delving into emotions of emotionless robots and yet he couldn't help himself. He was snapped out of it by actual snapping in his face. 

Once he had his attention William slipped back out the employee entrance with Scott close behind. The hall led to the main portion of the building where the crew performed on stage and a frightfully large jack in the box peeked open.

Kids wound and wound the box until the music began to cut out and grow staticy and a large animatronic popped out of the box it was constantly curled up in. The tables were lined with purple and blue table decorations and streamers and the shimmery center pieces matched the colour code.

At the back of the room was a comically large stage with Freddy front and center. Chica stood to his right and Bonnie to his left, and Foxy stood behind Bonnie. Kids ran around the room happily watching the robots perform or playing the few arcade machines they possessed. 

Despite the rooms glitz, glam, and alluring smell of cake it held a heavy air to it. The pizza certainly didn't help yet anyone with more than a quarter of a brain could smell the rancid wash soaking the room. The adults in the building stuck near the kitchen where all that was smellable was food. Scott couldn't believe they'd actually let their kids run around the building. 

"What is that smell?" 

William looked back to Scott and shrugged, turning away again. A perpetual smile was plastered on his face. 

"As you can see the main four are on stage, and that box over there has a newer animatronic, a puppet. Kids like that they get to touch him." 

"Right, uhhh… but should you really have this place open? It smells awful.." It was hard to place the smell, what it was or where it wafted from, but the heat of the kitchens and the people only made it worse.

William sighed. "If I had to guess I'd say it's the guests. I don't deal with the humans I deal with the cost to please them. Jeremy would probably know more he'll be back tomorrow. Any more questions?"

"When's the building close? Can we look at the robots closer then?" He quickly read through his notes, "are there any new employees? Can I speak to your employees?"

"Of course you can, Scott. You don't really have to ask that."

It wasn't quite evident when William had lost his prim and proper accent, or manner of speaking, but he'd certainly dropped the formalities at some point. It threw him off a bit with the realisation and it almost made him miss his last burning question.

"Can I see that spring lock suit?"


	2. Don't touch it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotts a dumbass with a weirdly high tolerance to pain. William wont comment on it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest these chapter titles are just half baked ideas for each chapter before i type them

The back rooms doors were stuck shut and it took some real pulling from the boss to get it open. At one point Scott was sure it would be just more efficient to bust through it but he did manage to pry it open. 

An old shelf sat in one corner covered in dust and tools, an old first aid kit on it too. Not to far from the entrance to the room, though, sat the decom'd suit. William was quick to shove the detective in, in hopes that no customer would notice the walls opening. 

"So it's a Bonnie?" Scott looked up to him. "Well yes as you can see by the ears." He grabbed the ears haphazardly and the entire suit made a resonating snap noise. It went stiff too. 

"You're telling me people used to wear these things?" 

William chuckled and with a light shrug walked to the shelf. "They've been decommissioned, haven't they? I've been caught in one it wasn't as searingly painful as you might think. It's quite worse." 

Slowly backing away from the suit Scott followed him. "You were stupid enough to put something like thst on?"

"A. You need to stop following me like a puppy unless you wish to be put on a lead. B. They were in far better working order when I put it on it's like that because of all the blood and soapy water it went through. C. Stop asking stupid questions."

"You asked if I had any questions." He went back to the shell of a robot and crouched before it, stroking the worn down fuzzy fabric lining the metal jaw. It was surprisingly soft despite its grisly appearance.

The eyes were like bullseye targets and they seemed to glow in the dim room. It had large paws resting in its lap and a large set of limp ears hanging from its head. It was hard to place whether he was amazed or grossed out. 

"So what is this, like a metal fur suit?"

"A what?"

Scott smiled and looked over his shoulder. "A metal fursuit. You know a full body anthropomorphic animal suit, but this one's made of metal."

"...I suppose it is. That wasn't the intent, however, we just wanted a wearable costume."

Scott nodded and looked back to the robot. Its nose was almost perfectly intact and its teeth were, too. There was an odd temptation to touch the inside of its mouth, especially the metal poles going up the middle of it. Giving into the temptation he slowly reached his hand through its teeth like it was a game of operation. 

His arm was slow and steady enabling him to not touch the robot. Until he got to the portion he wanted to touch.

Then he touched the cold metal. Then the cold metal touched him.

Scott should've seen it coming, the jaws locking up and clamping down, just from how it behaved when William had grabbed its ear. William should've seen it coming, or have at least warned him not to touch SpringTrap under any circumstances.

But neither of that happened and suddenly the metal jaws came crashing down on his forearm. Maybe it was the fact that the machine was old or that it wasn't built for crushing but it really didn't hurt nearly as much as he'd expected. 

Granted he was still sobbing when it was forcibly detach from him but he was pretty sure he was more upset about the blood spilling down his arm then the actual wound it had made. 

With a loud huff William pulled him up and away from the suit. "Why'd you touch it?" He muttered and grabbed a bungee cord from the shelf, tying his arm tight. 

Scott didn't respond he just continued to watch the blood pouring down his arm. He was confident he could see the lining of his vein but couldn't manage to look away. He was forced to when William wrapped a questionably sanitary bandage tightly around the puncture wounds so they wouldn't get infected. At Least that's what he figured he wrapped it for.

"I asked you a question."

"Did you?" His voice cracked when he spoke. It really did hurt. 

"Yes," he sighed, "why'd you touch it?"

"Oh.. Temptation?" 

He both amused with that, leaving it at that and focusing back on the mess Scott had made of his own arm. "Good job not running out and traumatizing kids. All of our employees run around when they get any sort of wound. They are meant to come here."

"I figured you would have grabbed me if i tried to go out there.. Even so i couldn't really leave while my arm was crouched down on.. Then you were holding it."

"You're correct. Wiggle your fingers." After watching them wiggle for five or so seconds he pinched each of them. "Feel it?"

Scott nodded slowly. "Good." He dropped his arm and leaned against the wall. He whipped the blood on his hands on his jeans instead. "Im to assume you'll be sent a replacement? I'll have to re-explain all of this?"

"No, I'll just be told to take it easy or something. It took four months to send someone out and theirs six kids missing. You think they care?" William laughed at that but Scott really didn't see the humor to it. It was serious not just some sort of convoluted joke.

"Don't let it get to you. The adults probably just want to sue the company. It's how most things go in business." 

Scott stared at the robot and mentally decided he'd rather focus on it then the cops. "So you've been caught in one of those suits before? Wich one?"

"That one. They washed and washed and yet they couldn't get the blood off of the inner hips." Slowly he ran his hand up his neck, and the scars lining it. "Wrecked my throat."

"If it's so dangerous whys it kept here? Theirs kids right outside.."

"Kid no robots safe this ones just the least deadly to them. They aren't supposed to come in here anyways." 

With a simple nod he stared back down at his arm. "Is it clean enough to not scar the children?" He raised the bloodied limb to William. "No. Looks like you got bit by a dog." He shed his button up for the t shirt underneath and held the shirt out to him. "Don't mess up the bandages." 

Scott smiled softly and took it.


	3. You could come back tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott tries to get on Williams good side, even just to get what he wants.

Back in the main office Scott flipped through the schedule on the wall. Names where scribbled into the time slots, hardly legible, but he managed. The last day shift employees left at seven but another guy, Mike, was scheduled to work the night shift. He could probably let me see them up close without the boss he thought and marked down the mans name in his book. William was back at the desk flipping through a notebook.

"You co-own this company right? Wheres the other guy?"

"Henry's daughters dead so he's taking a 'mental health break'. Truly tragic." Despite what he said Scott couldn't find a single ounce of pity for the poor man in his voice. "So seven kids have died?"

"She died a couple alleys away nothing to do with Fazbear Entertainment." 

It was so robotic, so ingrained into williams head, he hadn't even thought about it, or how bad it would sound. Not that he truly cared but he figured he should try and save face.

When Scott looked back at William, quite frankly to judge him, he found he was already being scrutinized. "Dont bother my employees. Especially not him it's hard to find a nightshift who does not run off the first chance he gets. You'll scare him."

"I won't scare him i'm a nice guy! A wounded nice guy what's there to be afraid of?" He tossed his arm up to emphasize the point. For some reason he left out the fact he's a wounded nice cop. He wasn't even confident he'd return he'd probably be better off going home and making a stop at an urgent care rather than sticking around for another six hours or so.

"What do you even need him for?" 

"The robots. You made them you'll be more picky about me touching them." He said it matter of factly.

William just laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Not mine those are Hens. They Are nowhere near mine." Fuzzy furry and oh so very smelly robots inhabiting the main stage had no features William could bring himself to adore, of course excluding their sheer force.

His robots however, the starkly humanoids, were far more sleek and smooth leaving nothing to be stained. One wipe to the sleek plastic and any mess on them was gone.

He didn't like his two creations at this location, however, that's why they were here. 

Scott stood dumbfounded by the calendar, he didn't seem to get it. Of course the ignorant pig wouldnt understand anything artistic. 

All he had to do was connect some generally simple dots but from the less than three hours they'd spent together he was confident Scott couldn't. William still had to make sure that everything stayed muddied, he reminded himself, and to make sure if it was ironed out Scott would be unbelievable. 

The fact he'd gotten himself bit was a step in the right direction.

Eventually he stopped standing in place like a lost puppy and raised a smile again. "So you have any family?" 

"No." He muttered.

Scott nodded and looked around the office again, eyes landing on the box of tools hanging off the edge. "Did you help build the robots themselves?"

"No." He muttered, a bit louder this time.

He paused and pondered his question before deciding it was a worthwhile one. "Do you have anything you like to do, besides building and designing robots?"

William looked up to him and smiled and Scott felt a blossom of hope slowly bloom inside of him. The boss stood and approached him, entered his personal space, and murmured a glee ful 'no'.

He quickly went back to his desk while Scott chewed him out.

"Look i'm TRYING to get on your good side, if you even have one, but god fuck me youre not making it easy." He narrowed his eyes. "Your damn robot bit me can you show me a little sympathy? Pity?"

William inhaled slowly, waiting for a moment before speaking. "..god fucking you would be pretty gay, Scott."

Instead of the reaction he was hoping for, one he could get from Henry, or any of his employees for that matter, he got a smile. "Oh so you do have a personality in there?" 

He sighed and leaned back. "I suppose we all do, don't we?" 

"I was really starting to wonder!" The sweet smile he had was slowly turning into a ridiculous grin. "So if you don't care about the robots can i touch em once everyones gone?"

"Don't say it like that." He hissed out. Scott quickly countered, "why not?"

Because theirs kids inhabiting them.. 

"Because Henry worked hard on his creations and they were meant to be innocent."

"'Meant to be?' Are they not?" He took another note in the stupid little pocket book he had and looked at him expectantly. 

He just shrugged. "Manner of speaking, meant to be, didn't say they aren't. Even so I've had one too many people try and.. Corrupt the robots."

"Like yiff them? Or..?" 

Williams face slowly scrunched up in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"Y'know.. Screw them?" Saying it that way seemed to be far worse because he quickly bowed his head, but not before William saw the red rush to his face. 

"Yeah. That."

"Why the hell is everyone who comes here a furry?" He laughed awkwardly, "Including you, Afton, everyone here's either a child or a furry."

"You're a cop you're supposed to behave better than this man.." Truth be told he didn't have any clue what the hell the guy was actually talking about he just went along with it. "Are you coming back tonight or not?"

He looked back down at the bandages again, getting used to how they looked at this point. Blood had soaked through, now, though and it made it look far more brutal. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to return and if he didn't he didn't want to drag the boss back for no reason.

He wasn't quite sure until a bright idea popped into his head. "Give me your number." 

"You have the buildings number, the companies is online."

"No, Afton, your number so I can call you and tell you. I'm not sure, im getting kinda tired." He showed off his arm almost proudly.

"Excess blood loss does that to a person." William scribbled down his number, almost illegible, and flicked it at Scott. "Happy?"

"Immensely." He picked up the paper and shoved it into his back pocket. "I'll call later, don't wait up." 

He slipped on the over shirt he'd been given and with that he walked out of the office and turned down the hall. William watched him go and quietly muttered Oh I don't plan to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uhhh i really do appreceate comments and stuff but i hope you enjoy! :')


	4. He plans to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William just wants that sweet sweet sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm way to deep in this fandom

William had left his onsite manager incharge again and took his leave soon after. The main room really did smell and this time around he abandoned the fake smile in favor of a scowl. Henry's wretched robots kept smell in their fur so damn well.

He could feel the piercing eyes of the robots staring at him. He watched the puppet bust out of his box prematurely, scaring the children winding the crank, and intently watch him leave.

The sidewalks and roads were covered in snow. It gave an almost magical feeling to the air. It crunched beneath his feet as he made his way to his car.

Once he got back to his house, and had made food with which he holed up in his 'study' with him, William actually started to feel the tire from the day. Sure he hadn't been there that long but he hadn't had to wake up that early in a long time nor had he felt the need to keep up his facade with no breaks.

He ended up falling asleep at the desk in record time.

What eventually woke him up was simultaneously the most annoying and expected thing of the millennia: the wretched cop.

He let it ring through and sighed at the lul of silence after the call. He thought he might have actually been spared, it took awhile for the phone to actually start ringing again, but it all fell to shables when it started to go off. He didn't look at the time, nor the number, he didn't have Scotts and had made an assumption, he just answered the phone.

"Hello? Hel.. Oh hey, Afton! Lovely uhh I decided I want to see them tonight, sound good?"

All of what he said went in one ear and out the other so fast he couldn't even process it. All he could think was this was his ulterior motive. He just wanted to call him and ruin his sleep. A part of him argued he had no idea, but William paid it no mind. With a loud yawn he leaned back in his chair, popping noises echoing in the small room. 

"Its, what, eight oclock? You're already asleep? I knew you were old but man," Scott laughed bubbly through the phone sending a mix of anger, annoyance and a little bit of pity through his gut. 

"I'm not old im thirty four, thank you." William huffed and muttered the next bit, "even so my age happens to be none of your concern.

Scott subconsciously noted his age and compared it to his own, just shy of twenty five, even though he wasn't quite sure why. It just felt like he should. "That's not the point. Can i see tonight?"

It really didn't sound like william wanted to, he growled out his response, yet he said yes. It excited Scott a lot. Hw wanted to see those robots better. Pull open the jaws, off the face, open the chest and stomach plates to see the wiring inside. 

To clear them of any potential liability.

He needed to stop, he chided himself, I sound like sid from toy story he sighed. Fidgeting with the newly wrapped bandages sighed. He also sounded like a want to be lawyer. It would be nice to vouch for the company, he argued with himself, though with the bosses behavior and clear ignorance to the co owner of the company's feelings anything I say will probably be irrelevant.

Williams voice echoed through the line, deep and obviously angry. Something about Scott annoying him. "Wait no i just zoned out," he hastily cut in, "whatd you say?"

He sighed again and quickly recapped what he had said, "you can come back but wait until ten that's when the nightshift'll be on. Until then, don't call me. Got it?"

Scott laughed a quiet 'yes' and the line was promptly disconnected. 

Despite the fact the guys annoyance was sort of funny he still get sort of annoyed himself. He had planned to ask a few more questions that had popped into his mind, and to maybe question just how unsafe he deemed those robots. Like, where they clean? Fire safe?

He booted up his computer and decided to use it for the information he couldn't get from William. Sure, the internet wasn't entirely reliable, but he could probably find some sort of reliable source, right?

The first thing he decided to search was simple 'missing children freddy faz bear's pizza'. 

Google was happy to tell him he had misspelled 'fazbears' above the long list of articles and journal entries about the incident. The top one, from a news site referred to as The Dot, was the first one he decided to read.

One of the former employees had spoken to the news sight. Supposedly.

'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, one of the few children's entertainment locations in its small town, has been a hotspot for children's disappearances over the past few months. Six children have gone missing in the recent months with little to no police involvement or concern.

When we asked to speak to either of the company owners they declined despite the fact that they live in the surrounding area. Henry, the robotic genius, did however say that they took the threat to the patrons safety seriously and had plans to help tighten the security they had. 

An unnamed employee, former or not, agreed to speak to us granted we kept their identity a secret. Here's what he told us.

When asked about the new safety measures he replied, "a set of guards is always hanging around the building though they can't be everywhere at once. Especially not the cramped exit crowded by the tickets to enter line. The guys in charge decided to do what they know best, create a robot."

"Its supposed to make sure kids don't leave if they appear scared, or apprehensive. I don't really know how it tells to be honest though it has stopped only some leaving families."

We also asked the brave employee about the 'guys in charge' themselves. 

"Depends on which one you want to know about." We informed him both and he started on who we think is his favorite. "Henrys nice, maybe a little too nice, but it feels like he's trying to make up for the other one. He gives us as many hours as we want, as long as we've completed the minimum, and provides a lot more sick and vacation days than we need. He also got us a coffee maker."

"William, on the other hand, is more strict. He doesn't mess with the hours or paid leave or anything like that but he just.." He paused here we aren't quite sure why. It might've been apprehension to speak ill of him. "He carries himself and the company on a tight, no bullshit, agenda. Accidents happen sure but even too many pure blooded accidents can get you in trouble with him."

"He's also really strict about removing the mascot suits." Its at this point we need to elaborate on some parts of the work so those of us who haven't visited the place recently are all caught up to speed. Some of the employees wear these suits to come out and interact with the kids. They deliver pizza and things like that.

"They decided metal suit weren't safe enough after an employee got himself stuck in the suit at a really bad time. We have cloth ones now. They're really hot but soft. They smelt like pizza and someone who didn't shower before work."

The article went on for a while but with the impending time to leave growing ever sooner he decided he should make himself dinner.

He hadn't seen those cloth suits at all though he was quite sure he had seen every room. He was also confident he wanted to talk to all the employees and henry before he let himself get too biased with one guy out of a baker's dozen of people. 

It was a little too late to stay completely unbiased though. William was a jerk, that wasn't a question but a fact, but he has some weird pull about him. It was hard to shake and there was no real reason he should. Right?

Right. He could be a little biased. Who cares? It's not like william did anything but maybe a little poor company management, right?


	5. a little more information never killed anybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little good old fashion information/filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was late on this oops and its short but in my defense ive been sucked into the Hazbin Hotel fandom im sorry

One news article wasn't enough for the detectives thirst for answers, so he kept reading. And reading. And reading. 

He read untill he had a half hour to be there. Twenty minutes. With fifteen left he finally managed to drag himself towards the door and away from the information on his screen. While spending hours reading about a children's entertainment company wasn't healthy it certainly was helpful, giving Scott more information than he expected. 

They confirmed a lot of what the first one said about company conditions and the rudeness of upper management. Some of them also talked about some benefits from the men in charge. 

William and Henry had once been a very nice duo manning the company with a soft yet strong fist but when the disappearances started they'd begun to act weirder and weirder.

Henrys reclusiveness made sense, to the public and the employees, he didn't want to be seen as the bad guy he just wanted everything resolved. Thinking back Scott had spoken to the man once over the phone, hed wanted them to investigate. Hed been over worked and under slept with no help from his 'buisness partner'. They seemed far to close but he brushed it off.

William on the other hand had gotten more loud and over the top. Annoying, obnoxious and a nice bit of creepiness added in made the employees uncomfortable.. To say the least. Scott could tell William didn't want him there even without the other actually saying it. 

They were polar opposites yet somehow managed to run a company together. A company that milked children and parents of all there money, but a company nonetheless. Scott would've been lying if he said he didn't consider buying a foxy plush.

He forced himself to snap out of it as he got in the car. Snow and leaves covered everything snow plows missed but it was quite beautiful. The contrast between the soft white and the brown leaves reminded him of many things. Hot coco, pomeranians, rocky road ice cream.. And the flaring pain in his arm! 

It was his fault. Scott admits and accepts it. But the luls between flaring pain was enough to drive him insane and he couldn't do anything to stop the teeth clenching or knuckle tightening he subconsciously did. The nurse had wrapped the bandage as tight as he could though Williams wrap was far tighter. 

It felt better. Far better. Maybe he was just distracted but it felt better when the bandage hurt. At least a little. He should ask William to rewrap it for him. Scott sighed trying to sort his thoughts but everything was so jumbled and a part of his brain dedicated to complaints was nagging about seeing if the furry had another nickname besides 'afton'.

He probably did, he just didn't want scott to know it. 

It seemed like he had a lot of things he didn't want Scott knowing.


	6. Definitely Not Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotts late and Williams throwing thing. One thing.

When Scott made it to the building he was only a few minutes late. The outside air was cold and bitey and as he opened the car door it hit him like a truck. Then he closed the door and took a deep breath before pushing out and trudging to the buildings entrance. 

The front doors were open, as though they were operating in the day, but when he went in the building was practically empty. William and another man were on the stage with the robots though. Bonnie and Chicas handhelds appeared to be getting the Christmas treatment along with the stage set behind them. Small green and red bows accented the robots and added small bits of colour unfound on them.

Chicas cupcake had a small Hanukkah candle instead that he couldn't help but laugh at. 

"Ah Scott you've arrived. Figured you forgot," he glanced over his shoulder accusingly before turning back to the tinsel.

"I would never Afton it's not like im ignorant to the need of your missing customers like you."

The puppet popped out of its box as the detective rushed to the stage. He let out a quiet yelp in response. The other guy, presumably Mike, did not acknowledge Scott at all. Pretended he didn't exist. Made him feel that way.

"I'm not ignorant to the needs of any of my guests. I assure you. I care about all of them far too deeply."

"It doesn't seem like it, yknow, seems more like you'd rather pretend they don't exist."

"Pretend who does not exist?"

"Exactly! Do you even know their names?"

"No you dimwit," he tossed a plastic ornament at Scott, "who don't care about?"

Scott glared at him and grabbed the projectile. Clenching it in his fist the glitter scratched off. It was cheap. "Missing, and the dead, children due to your establishment." He threw it back and watched it smack into the guys back. 

"I swear to whatever god you believe in if you don't stop accusing me of things."

"You'll do what? Kill me? I accused you of nothing, Afton. I accused the company. Employees." He smiled. "Everyone living off of this company's booming success is being accused."

"Accused of neglect," he carried on, ignoring the worried look mike sent back to him, "negligence. Negligent homicide, sir." He drawled mockingly. 

He remained in place for a while with a cocky grin on his face. Mike glanced between the two before returning his attention to the animatronics, trying to ignore William leaving him for the cop instead.

"Listen, kid, have you ever ran an establishment? No. Your job is kids so you should now how easy it is for kids to get hurt." He slowly urged him towards the back office. "You can't hold us accountable for parents abandoning their children."

Scott slowly complied and let himself be guided to the hall. William got more pushy about it when he didn't resist but once out of Mikes vision he just began to shove him in the room.

Slowly fidgeting with his belt he began to feel somewhat threatened by the shorter. Which was odd because he was shorter and thinner but managed to be scarier. His voice certainly helped.

"Listen you damn pig," he growled, "your just a little piglet we wouldn't want anything happening to you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Why of course not, dear, i never said it'd be anything bad. Just.." He paused and leaned into Scott's face. "Something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i forget i have to actually post these? Yeah.. Comments and kudos keep me going..


	7. Something a Detective, William?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William forgets Scotts job and refuses to acknowledge it, more at.. Right now. Just read down.

When up close Scott got the hand to all the details he could ever possibly want. The shading in his eyes, they way they were deeply insent, the small scars running up his temples and the one straight through his bottom lip.

"Something, really?" He decided to play Williams game, "you sure about that? Really want to ..something.. An officer?"

Slowly the bosses hand raised and held Scotts jaw, forcing him to look him in the eyes. He rubbed it slowly irritating the small bit of stubble Scott had. "You need to stop pestering me is all." 

Quickly he backed away and dropped him as though his skin burnt him at the touch. Shaking his hand off that sly grin never left his sharp features. Scott took the opportunity to breath in sharp in and ex hales. He had been flooded with the smell of burnt bread and coffee but it didn't actually click with him what the smell was until his nose was freed of it.

"I'm not trying to pester you im just interested."

"Interested in me or in the children?" He slowly went to his chair and sat down.

There was a long pause. Scott wasn't sure how he wanted to play it. He knew he should defend the victims, the children, but the little mouse in him wanted to be on Williams good side instead. He'd get more out of that. Maybe he'd get more from William himself.

Then he realized he needed to make a decision. He did as he was told and prioritize his assignment, or his gut feeling?

Gut feeling. He'd suck up to William.

Slowly he started to approach him, changing the subject. "Hey, Afton, In my notes I have to refer to you as William or Afton, is there anything simpler?" He sat himself up on the desk before him. 

William watched with a bemused smile and rolled the chair closer. "Used to go by Vincent or Dave on fake ids if that's more convenient." He murmured haphazardly hardly focused on what he was saying and more focused on him. "You didn't answer the question."

"Im focused on work.. Vincent. Great. Not so formal."

"I'd rather you refer to me as my name, Mr. Afton, or Dave."

"It's not my job to care what you prefer. Im supposed to be here UC but you didn't seem to get the memo."

The smirk fell for a moment. "No, I did not in fact." He shooed scott off the desk and scanned through his emails. Scott sighed as he shooed off but settled for watching Vincents scowl slowly emerge on his face.

"They sent two separate letters," he mumbled out and hastily read through that email. 

Scott twiddled his thumbs as he watched and began to quietly mock Vicnents accent. "Lehttahs.." He over pronounced giggly.

He said it a few more times. Lettas, lettas, lettas. It started to feel like he wasn't saying a real world.

"Got a problem with how I speak?"

"What?" Scott stumbled out then flushed a soft pink. "No, no i just - people don't talk like that.."

"Well i do."

"Look people i know don't talk like that."

He swung around in his chair once or twice then turned back towards Scott. "Can I be a person you know well?"

"I mean i guess you could youre a person. I'm gonna' have ta' stalk around your restaurant might as well be friendly."

"Yeah. Sure." He stood up and pointed towards the door, urging Scott back out of it. "Friendly," he mumbled under his breath.

He went unheard.

"Hey Mike show him the bots tonight, alright?" He pawned the other off, "make sure he's out by eleven forty five though."

"Ofcourse, boss." Mike climbed off the ladder to greet Scott. 

Scott was too busy trying to figure out why he was being passed off and by the time it all clicked Mike was before him and the buildings doors were closed with a loud slam.

He stood gobsmacked for a little longer than he'd admit before actually deciding what he would do about being left, too.

"Give me a moment," he said, ignoring Mike's extended hand in favor of chasing after the bastard who left him with some man he'd never met.

Even if he hardly knew the bastard himself.

Bursting through the doors he was quickly met with cold and an empty lot before him. Boot prints led away from the lot. Scott turned back to Mike and mouthed a quick 'goodbye' before following the footprints. 

Mike sighed and waved him off. The turned back to the robots who had been staring holes into the back of his head. If he wanted to waste his time Mike would just let him.

The prints had started to separate more, like William had started to run at some point but there didn't seem to be a reason why. Scott pulled his jacket around him more as he walked after the prints. 

He felt like a hunter, chasing five or ten feet after his prey. It was stupid but it made sense to him, too. William was more of a predator though. His thin, deep set eyes caught any sliver of movement. Glancing to him whenever he breathed around the other it seemed like he was paranoid but..

It now became obvious he wasn't. He was just observant. 

Observant to a fault. What if he was too observant over the kids? It was possible he was so watchful he'd get attached to the children and feel the need to take them as his own..

The footprints stopped just before the door to a cabin. It's door had a sign nailed into it with a bent, rusted nail poking out. 

'the property you're on is private' it read in chicken scratch. That was really useful wasn't it. He figured it was private property.

Scott didn't really want to knock on the door. On instinct he'd followed William but it all seemed weird to him at this point. Sure he'd left really weirdly and abandoned him with some random employee, he certainly should've used the opportunity to question the young man, but he hadn't and he'd already followed him the good half a mile or so. 

He hesitated one last time before knocking on the door.

It echoed through the silent air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uhhh i ship this ship alot! If anyone reads this in the far future hello!


	8. Oh To Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe after middle school you shouldn't use the word 'dude'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma just keep posting in the hopes that one day some random person enjoys this! Scott should give us more phone guy content

He regretted his decisions. Knocking on the door, following him through the woods, returning that night, even accepting the stupid assighnment. He should've stayed home after he got his arm ripped into. He should've stayed at the building.

It was too late to do anything now, however. Footsteps tapped their way through the empty silence click clacking until they abruptly stopped. It was silent again, for a short while, until the door swung open.

A shorter guy with short fluffy hair and an even shorter beard stood in the open doorway. William was sitting at a table far behind him a robots head on the table in front of him. Another robot stood even farther behind him, staring dangerously at him.

"Can I help you?" The man crossed his arms. 

For a cop scott had never been keen on talking to people he didn't know. He'd stumble over his own words to choke out some tangible string of english. Scott sort pointed towards William, who hadn't bothered to look at him, and tried to stutter out what he wanted to say.

"I, well I uhh, you know I need to speak with that guy," he choked out. "Who are you?"

"It's my house I should be asking you. My name is Henry."

"Oh right! Im Scott. Can I talk to him now?" 

Henry just sighed and called over his shoulder. "Bill! Someone actually wants to talk to you!"

William finally turned to look at Scott. A bemused smile slowly tilted his features. "Let him in, he's fine." It was hard to hear from the door but Henry seemed to have no problems hearing him. He stood up.

The cabin was warm. Really warm. There wasn't a fireplace, or a heater for that matter, anywhere in sight but it felt like stepping into a small inferno. "Take off your shoes, please." Henry said softly as he walked towards the table.

Scott did so.

"Hen im stealing one of your rooms real quick so me and my friend can speak okay?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Thanks. It'll only be a few minutes."

He waved his hand to say follow me and went down a hallway, with Scott close behind. He shut them both into a workshop room and locked the door.

"Afton I'm sor-"

He was cut off before he could say more. "You wanted to call me Vincent didn't you? Do so then darling." William was in his space again. That burnt smell.

"And don't apologize, either," he continued. "You wanted to speak to my employee and meet the robots. I gave you the opportunity. You wasted it following me."

"I didn't like the idea of being alone with some dude i don't know! I normally work in pairs and I just didn't want to be on my own.."

Williams smirk was wide and cocky. He slowly reached his hands up to grab Scotts shoulders and pushed him flush against the wall. "And yet here you are. Nose to nose with a guy you know no better."

"You're nice! And if he's the guy who killed them he might kill me. I feel safer with you. Like a partner in solving crime.. 

"Killed?" Williams expression drew a fake sense of disdain. "You think Mike killed them? Mike? You said you thought it was kidnapping.."

Scott sighed a soft oh. "Well, it's just a guess but most of the time.. When kids are missing this long they dont came back."

"Then why didn't they have you come out sooner?"

"...look im happy to explain it to you but id prefer to do so in my personal space bubble."

"I don't really care what you'd prefer, I'm more concerned your pig sty didn't intervene sooner if they thought kids were dying!"

Scott slowly shrunk in on himself. "I don't choose who goes where or when! Im a detective I just do what my CO tells me and she decided to wait until now!"

William huffed and backed up a little. "Dont get fucking scared you're not a baby." He released one shoulder and gestured gingerly. "It's not up to you, fine, but why?"

"Shes not to concerned i suppose.."

"Yeah i got that." 

Scott looked around the room instead of focusing on their worthless conversation. Argument? He couldn't tell. 

A large metal desk was in the middle of the room with multiple chairs around it. Robotic parts in different stages of completion sat upon the shelves. A set of gloves that looked similar to the spring lock suit were held up by a stand on the table with small bits scattered below them.

William was still too up close for his liking but he had space to breath now. His hair was a lightly curled fluffed back mess the rest of him was sharp. Sharp jaw, sharp eyes, squared shoulders.. Sharp. But then there was the hair. Brown, messy, and curled in on itself at the edges.

"Is your hair naturally curly?"

William seemed to zone back into reality. "Normally it's worse. I put stuff in to keep it from being excessive." He shook his head some for good measure. "Why?" 

He still held his shoulder gingerly but it was less.. Demeaning? Aggressive? It wasn't what had made it so scary before. The smell of burnt still plagued him but he could almost say he was getting used to it. 

"..can I touch it?" 

Oh fuck. His face flooded fifty shades of pink. What kind of cop asks that? A bad one! Like himself! He wasn't supposed to go around touching people's hair! Even if it did have a weird looking texture. Or if it sort of looked like sonic with how it curled.

William watched as Scott realized what he had said. He couldn't help but find entertainment in the poor guys suffering. "Thats pretty gay." 

"Hey!" The other exclaimed, vexed. He was quiet the next sentence. "Got a problem with gays?"

"That'd be internalized homophobia and I hate, nor fear, nothing about myself. Being afraid of other gays would be debatable dumber."

"If you want to touch, go ahead." He continued, "but don't touch me without asking."

Scott nodded slowly. Good. He got it. Simple enough. William relaxed a little bit. When he'd first told Henry he didn't like to be touched, after he'd been aggressively dragged into a hug, the other man just laughed and grabbed his face. 

Rude.

He'd made it his goal to make William as uncomfortable as possible for a very long time. Sure he'd make sex jokes in his younger years, he was a teenager after all, maybe pressure Henry into something to help him get out of his house, but nothing to make him upset. Watching people squirm was normally his thing but squirming beneath, or held by, Henry's grasp was.. Painful.

He'd shared it with most everyone else, too. His final two years of highschool were spent getting slapped on the back, and on his head, or being grabbed and pulled around. Of Course he made up for it, he killed Henry's flesh and blood what more could he do to make him suffer, but he still wanted to make him regret being an asshole. 

Appreciate the few people he cared about a little bit more.

He was snapped back, yet again, when the sharpest points of his hair were lightly tapped. One hand was pulled into Scotts chest, he looked apprehensive to say the least, but the soft poke lit up his eyes like dynamite. A smile pulled at his features, too. 

In Williams mind Scott's hair was better. It was parted almost completely to one side but that was all the styling that went into it. It did as it pleased from then on. 

Scratch what he'd thought. Scott in general was better. His eyes were a soft orangey brown with small bits of blue towards the center. Normally it was hard to see but once he was happy the blue became apparent. His bit his tongue when he smiled, canines digging into it on one side. 

Slowly he pulled his arm back. "Dude your hair is so cool!"

William couldn't help but snicker. "What are we in middle school? Are you gonna tell me who you are crushing on in your science class?" He could hear his normal 'better than thou' voice slip away.

"I think you started it you keep pinning me against walls.." He put his finger to his chin mockingly. William glared and tried to argue but Scott continued. "That guy, y'know the guy whos house were in, is probably concerned shouldn't we rise from the dead?"

"Not like he actually cares but sure!" He pulled away from the other, setting his shoulder free. For a moment Scott chased after him. William cocked a brow at him.

"You're cold everything else is hot!" He quickly explained.

"Yeah including you. Lets go." Before Scott could respond, or even stop choking over himself, William was out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments feul me.. toast, too, if youve got that


	9. a little too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scotts taken a bit of a liking to henry, rightfully so hes fluffy and not covered in childrens visera and remnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im thinking im getting better at wrighting! (hahah see its funny cause i reference funtime freddy even though hes not mentioned in this at all hahah)

Henry was sitting at the table where William had been before. He looked up expectantly when the two of them entered the dining room. Scott followed close behind William, so close in fact he almost bumped into him at the abrupt stop. He muttered a quick 'sorry'.

"Never mind that," he said, his accent back and heavy, "What time is it? He still wishes to meet the machines you made." Sharp eyes returned Henry's expectancy with his own.

"11:45. Wouldn't take you too long, maybe five minutes."

"We walked, Henry, what did you think my pants legs got soaked in your shoveled driveway?" He huffed and walked towards the front door. "I'll be back tomorrow you're obviously busy."

And with that he was out the door. Scott stalled for a moment looking at the expression on the mans face. He was upset. Maybe even confused. Possibly hurt. He shuffled his feet until he mustered up the courage to speak to Henry.

"He.. He uhh.. Had to deal with me.. I stuck my arm in a robots mouth.." He sort of gestured it at his soiled bandages. "Vincents been patient with me I'll bet he's just tired of being patient.."

He just watched Scott shuffle. He watched him but it was like he wasn't actually watching what he was doing, just the movement. He still managed to watch him, too.

"Then you should go. He's waiting outside if you couldn't tell." Henry murmured. 

"Right, right." Scott glanced through the cabin again. To the clown robot stood menacingly behind him. Lingering eyes roamed over everything until he recognized it all. "I have your number. Mind if I contact you later?"

"No, no, of course not."

"Alright then."

William was waiting outside. The cold air bit at him along with the snow freezing his feet. He was left to question if he could be more cold. If he could set himself on fire to ease the chill in his bones. The ache in his jaw. No. That'd be inefficient. Inefficient at.. Best.

It took awhile for Scott to come out the door. Long enough that when he did William was quick to scowl at him rather than the smile he'd planned on giving.

"It's cold as hell out here. You can walk back to your car," he sort of gesture in what Scott guessed was the direction of the restaurant, "or you can come to my house. Look around in there if you want, try to find your way back. Its a short walk to mine." 

"Look around where?" William was already walking off but Scott followed him. "Who do you live with? I don't want to intrude." He trailed off.

"Its my home i don't share it with anyone. Madeline comes around once in a new year but I'd happily turn her away, especially if it means more time spent with you."

A warm unwelcomed flush rolled its way onto Scotts cheeks. It warmed his face, sure, but in the worst way possible. In the most embarrassing way possible.

The town was large and severely unpopulated once you got into the forest, the spiky foliage and wild animals deterring most kids and adults alike. The cabins that were built and sold all went to hunters or the extremist of the introverts and apparently business owners as well.

Therefore no one would have to see him disappear into Williams for the night. Especially not anyone who could get the word back to his captain who'd have an absolute fit with him.

"Only if you're sure," he mumbled despite himself. He didn't expect him to hear, or respond for that matter, but Williams ears were still pretty keen.

"If I weren't sure would I invite you to my home? I don't have to you don't work for me and even if you did i still wouldn't bother." The beaten trail to his home was beginning to become more beaten. "You're special. Feel special."

"I feel like im special 'cus im cute. Not because im trying to find out whos been taking and harming kids from your restaurants. I'm working my ass off trying to save your company while trying to not get too attached to anyone so I don't get biased but that's impossible when im with your ass the entire time im on the clock.

"Speaking of you can you stop being a dick? You waited you obviously care at least a little so vincent for the love of whatever god you believe in stop being an ass."

There walk grew quiet, only the crunch of leaves and twigs and the soft ambience the forest carried breaking the sound. William sighed then, pointing to a smaller cabin down the way.

"Yeah. Yeah sure whatever scouts honour or something. That up there is my house. I'll give you a ride to yours tomorrow." He trailed off before adding 'or to your car'.

The inside of the cabin, once they got to it, was more messy than expected. William seemed like the kinda guy who kept everything in order. The main room, however, countered that idea in its entirety. Papers laid scattered about the coffee table and tv stand behind it. Wires were tangled together next to the stand. 

The couch had a couple of boxes of unopened, or revealed, machine parts and a cloth suit was folded up in a corner. Scott didn't comment on it as he was lead to the kitchen dining room area. The table had a clear half and then a half dedicated to robotics. Mostly scraps and unused bits but a fleshed out hand was sitting carefully in its own corner. 

"Why do you have a dismembered hand?" Scott approached it slowly. "Follow up question is it gonna snap like the other robot did?"

"Practice and no its a hand what'll it do? Serve you cake?" He laughed softly but Scott didn't find the humor. He just frowned at the man.

"God don't be a spoilsport its a hand it just sits there like any other dismembered hand would." Of course he didn't find the humour, William thought to himself, he'll find it later. 

If he finds out. The odds of Scott finding out what happened was near to none but it was plausible. A part of him really wanted to gloat about what he'd done. How he'd killed them and how no one had caught him but doing that, especially to a cop, was a bad idea.

Said cop was reaching towards one of his results of hard work.

Leoninely watching Scott approach it he laughed more. It was simply a bit of robotics practice, but it was modeled after his own hand. A hand that had served that aforementioned cake. That cake he wanted to gloat about using.

William began focusing his attention on his own thoughts instead of what was happening before him.

If he ‘tamed’ Scott, got him under control and convinced him being on his side was better it'd be fun. One small problem thought, it was the boys job to think the exact opposite.

Best to get himself to a higher title in Scotts mind. God, would be a good place. Gods a place he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one like equals one child murder solved


	10. A sleeping space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott just wants to sleep and that giddy tiredness really proves it

God was a bit of a stretch, he decided. It shouldn't be hes certianly good enough, nay great enough, but he figures he wouldnt even want to be a god. A demon was a much better choice. Fallen angel maybe.

William was forced back to the scene before him, the man before him, when a loud clap was all he was able to hear. Shaking his head he looked to Scott slowly. His eyes were doe like and with his head cocked he began ticking off more boxes on the puppy list he'd been mentally documenting.

Puppies were cute however and that wasnt what he wanted. That innocent smile was though. 

“Im sorry,” he insincerely apologises hastily and slowly raised his hand a smile raising with it. “I got distracted.”

“By what?” Scotts eyes grew squinted.

With a soft chuckle William shrugged. “Thoughts. Thinking up where you'll sleep.”

“Oh.” He fidgets, circling his thumb then switching to pulling at his sleeves. “I don't care too much..”

“Well I've an extra couch in my room, an arm chair in the office and the living room couch.” 

Scott just echoed back they way he said ‘arm chair’ giddily. He did it multiple times trying to replecate it perfectly and grew more and more upset when he couldnt do it. The pink flush on his face spread to his ears. He said it again. Slowly this time. “Arm chair’.

It wasnt the same.

“Are you really upset you cant say arm chair like i do?” He rolls his eyes and forces a chair under the table. "Or do you want to sleep in the arm chair?"

Scott glared at him intently and he murmured a quick squeak of a maybe. William just said things interestingly. He was interesting. No wonder he could run a childrens company he had no problem entertaining adults.

Okay maybe Scott didnt need as much entertainment as most adults. 

"I like your accent," he hummed, "an-anyways i dont care where i sleep as long as its comfy."

"The bedroom couch is probably best, then. Never really use it except when Henry pops over. Normally i go to his, though. Anyways follow me."

The kitchen lead to the garage but once through the dining room you'd get to a hallway with three big doors. One had a set of hand and paw prints done in blue paint, the bathroom. 

Next over was the office. A squareish room with a large back window but not quiet as big as the one in the bedroom. The bedrooms window had black blanket over it, blockong out alot of the light wich wouldve hit the queen bed benesth it. The couch was a soft blue portraying how truely soft it was. He let himself fall onto it only to bang his head against the wall. 

Scott was a little lankyer than the desighners expected he supposed. 

Nonetheless he couldnt help the yelp followed by the 'fuck' he let out. 

"You're accident prone, aren't you?" William wasnt looking at him. Instead he was grabbing a blanket and pillows from the closet accross the room. 

Rubbing circles as an attempt to ease the pain all he countered with was, "maybe you're just bad luck." Said pillows and blanket were tossed at him all at once.

William continued digging through the closet pulling out an article of clothing every few shuffles. Apparently it didnt bother him to change infront of the sleepier of the two. Scott watched the old clothes get tossed into a hamper across the room. 

It wasnt like he maid a point to look at him. He just sortof did. He was thin and littered with deep scars up his back. They were almost complete divets in his skin holes at some points, it did look a little cool though.

They were even and aligned, straight down and symmetrical. Mechanical, Scott thought to himself. Were those from a robot in the resturaunt? He said hed gotten caught in the golden bunny but they couldnt be that dangerous. Some of the holes went so deep he couldnt see where they ended.

It mustve happened off site. If any kids with some odd puncture wounds showed up, however, he'd have a good idea where to start.

The real problem was he didnt know where to start now. With no evidence, no nudges in the right direction. In any direction. Getting on the bosses good side so he could have free rein of employees and the buildings seemed like the best bet.

William walked a little closer to him again, this time in purple pajama pants and a black, slightly too large, sweatshirt. "If you need anything feel free to grab it, or wake me. I dont frankly care wich but dont go exploring. Thats all."

He smiled softly. "Yeah, is.." Drawling off he felt himself fall asleep for a few moments. "I got it.."

With a laugh he pushed Scott down, really just nudging his shoulder and the detective was down and conked out, before covering him with the blanket. He reajusted the pillow to help him sleep some better before going to his own bed to sleep.

William sat on his bed with a soft sigh, a content little huff. "Only a fool'd fall asleep first," he mumbled, "but all hes shone is that. A helpless little bird with no common sense of his own. Its perfect."

Again he looked to the detective. "Hes perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ily guys y'all are great ^~^ One kudo equals one pat to the phone boys head


	11. Breakfast, Young One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and a reminder to keep working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ones a little short, trying to get me back in the swing of things!!

Scott slept semi peacefully for a while, long enough to where when he woke up he could see the light fighting the makeshift blinds. The room was nice and warm only boosted by the heavy blanket he had cocooned himself into. He wasn't sure what had woken him up, he hadn't thought about it, figured he just had, but the culprit was given when his phone started buzzing again.

He pulled his phone from his pocket in a clumsy manner only a just woken up guy could muster. Very few people called him so the early morning call was easy to place. Had to be his boss under the rouse she was checking in on and not harassing the poor guy. 

"..hello," he mumbled, "hello? It's early, what?"

"Yeah yeah early it's nearly seven the guys upstairs want more information what've you got?" She spoke sharply, and quite rude.

Scott looked to William a little hesitantly. The guy was still asleep, he thought there was no real tell tale sign, but he probably shouldn't paint his own views into someone else's head. The guy was asleep, though, so to hell with it.

"They shift out employees a lot, the boss can't recognize his own employees sometimes. Be easy enough to rehire without anyone noticing.."

"Thats all? Really?"

"It's been like two days it's not like the bodies are still onsite or anything," he hush-yelled, "don't expect me to pull stuff from thin air. The other boss guy, Henry, has got his robots scattered around his house. I don't think Williams done it and i've got nothing pointing to Henry either."

"That's useless, detective," she hissed, "get working faster."

"Alright alright I will!" He squeaked.

Scott leaned back on the couch, flipping the pillow beneath his head as he went back over the conversation he had. The comebacks he could've used. Shifting could be heard from across the room, William seemed to be waking up. Or. Scott pondered for a moment. He just might be shifting. Fidgeting. Falling back asleep.

A quiet sigh followed by an assorted popping of bones silenced his pondering. Waking up. That meant he couldn't get to nose his way around the house like he'd hoped.

"I, I uhh.." Scott had started speaking without even meaning to. "Good morning! Sorry if I uhm.. If I woke you up."

William glanced at him. His voice was raspy when he spoke. "Good time as any to get you back to your car I suppose." There was a moment's pause. "Do you want breakfast before we go?"

His stomach was empty, but even better would be making the cop like him even more.

"Well.. Sure if you're offering!"

With a soft 'I am', he stood from his bed. Quickly he made his bed before motioning to the door. "Breakfast begins in the kitchen, young one.. 

"Young one?"

A deep chuckle echoed through the quiet hallway. "Yes I suppose a young one is quite odd."

Breakfast was fine. The juice was cold and the pancakes were hot, there was nothing more scott could want from the plate before him. The fork he'd been handed a little more off putting though.

"Hey, William," he started the conversation between bites of food, looking at the man in question. Scott continued at the hum. "This forks tiny. Did you ever have kids?"

"I have a small fork so i must have had children?" William countered back.

"Well no i just.. I just want to have a conversation really." For once the voice crack was helpful, helping him sell his point. 

Gingerly William reached across to grab Scott's wounded arm. The burn itching at him making him hiss. "If you want a conversation we should talk about your arm."

"My arms fine! Just hurts when you touch the spots that got jabbed, yknow? I can't imagine being stuck in one of those suits."

"Yes, well, you never will be either. " 

They mutually decided to leave it at that, finishing their breakfast in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of recent events ive been a little iffy about wrighting a cop. However ive decided to continue this story :) also i sortof want to make a discord, just for purple phone in general.. Is that a thing people would like? It could maybe be for this story.. I dunno im bored in quarantine :')


	12. Mushy Morning Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk back to the car wasnt too bad.. For the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes at the end are v important!! Also thank you guys for all the support!! Ily :>

The mushy morning snow wasn't fun to walk on. Scott wasn't used to it at all and was happy the walk to his car wasn't as far as he'd expected. The early morning left the parking lot barren. The night shift had left, probably to sleep off the night of work, and the day shift hadn't shown up yet so the two cares in the parking lot were the only ones left.

Scott was sitting on the trunk of his own car as Afton had started talking. They'd been quiet for a while but now he seemed to have a point, somewhere at the end of his explanations.

"If I had to look at somebody in the company for murder I would say Henry." 

That was a hard statement to miss and it instantly perked the cops attention. "Oh?"

"Well his daughter died of frostbite, he's angry, correct? Why shouldn't he want revenge?"

"Because he knows how bad it makes him feel to lose a kid? Didn't you lose three?"

Afton huffed. "No they're with my ex-wife."

"You have an ex-wife?" 

Scott, a week ago, would have assumed the idea of going soft for a man with a family, even a separated one, would've turned him away from the idea. But he was just so soft for the man pacing around before him. His fluffy hair, his sharp jaw, even the smaller signs of ageing were beautiful.

A man, what, fifteen years older than him shouldn't be so pretty, he mused. 

"Yes, and three children. All problem children, all reminders of a woman who was mean to me." William watched as Scott ate up his lies.

Of Course his kids were dead, his wife was too, but there was no record of it and the idea of them being alive and well elsewhere was much better for his little plot. 

Scott clapped his icy cold hands together. "Alright! I'll keep the idea in mind, to look into Henry, it'd be great if you could keep thinking up people." Slowly he slid off the trunk.

When his feet hit the floor they kept sliding. William grabbed him before he could collide with the ground, holding him up by his ribs and pulling him up onto his feet again.

_Idiot_, Scott thought to himself. _Hes gonna think im stupid, 'cause I cant even land on my own two feet right._

Just as gently as he was smiling William patted him on the back. "You're fine, see? All good. Just a little bit off balance, huh?"

Scott refuses to look at him instead looking at his jacket which he held tight to his chest. He was being talked to like a child, in the same tone as a child, it shouldn't make him feel things. It was almost worse, being aware how fast he was falling for him.

"By the way, this morning, I was awake when your boss called. She's rude, maybe you'd be better off working for me. Probably more pay too," he teased slowly walking off towards his own car with nothing else but another pat on the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: You may have noticed this chapters short and thats for a reason. When i started writing this i didnt expect it to get much love and i thought i could do what most horny people do, include sex/masturbation. But alotta you guys seem to like this so please give me your opinions so i can make this as enjoyable as possible 4 every1 :)))

**Author's Note:**

> Im probably just gonna go right on ahead and finish it anyways


End file.
